I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to transmission techniques for wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such wireless networks include wireless wide area networks (WWANs) providing communication coverage for large geographic areas, wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs) providing communication coverage for medium geographic areas, and wireless local area networks (WLANs) providing communication coverage for small geographic areas.
It may be desirable to improve the coverage of a wireless network. This may be achieved by using radio frequency (RF) repeaters and/or mesh nodes. An RF repeater may receive an RF signal, amplify the received RF signal, and transmit the amplified RF signal. The RF repeater may amplify a desired signal as well as interference. Furthermore, noise from RF circuitry within the RF repeater may be injected in the amplified RF signal and may degrade the desired signal. RF repeaters may thus improve link budget but may cause a loss in network capacity. Mesh nodes are nodes that appear like base stations to terminals and like terminals to base stations. A mesh node may communicate with both a base station and a terminal in order to facilitate communication between the base station and the terminal. To obtain good performance for mesh nodes, extensive coordination between the mesh nodes and the wireless network may be required. This coordination may be difficult to achieve.
There is therefore a need in the art for more effective techniques to improve coverage for a wireless network.